Seduction
by InuTaishosMate1
Summary: Kagome Seduces Sesshomaru read to find out how!


Seduction:

Kagome had a plan; she would seduce the cold Lord Sesshomaru… She smirked as she watched him walk at the front of the group. No she no longer had feelings for Inuyasha, his childish behavior had finally brought to light that he still had some growing up to do, but Kagome was now 22 and she wouldn't stand for Inuyasha degrading her, so instead she set her sights on his much more mature older brother: Lord Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru could feel the eyes of the priestess wondering his person, but he refused to turn and look back at her, he wondered what her plans were… she had been scheming for almost a month… and he had a feeling that it had something to do with him… the others in the group whispered about how Kagome would mutter and write in something called a 'notebook' to him it looked more like bound papyrus…

He looked at little Rin who sat upon Ah-Un and saw she was chatting away with Shippo, then he snuck a peak at the Miko, she seemed to be lost in thought, once again that bound Papyrus in hand along with that strange thing she called a 'pen'… he looked forward again.

It's been three weeks since Kagome decide to seduce Sesshomaru, now she had to somehow implement said plan,

"Kagome-sama, are you alright? You've been lost in thought a lot lately," Miroku asked as he sat next to her one night,

"I'm just thinking, a lot, I miss my family since the well closed," Kagome said softly, as she picked at the sleeve of her miko garb, a few leaves fell from the branch above her head, and she looked up. She saw Saphera with a package, Saphera looked at the monk, with a raised eyebrow, before she jumped to another tree, "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head,"

"Do you need company?"

"No I'll be alright, besides my ever present guardian is going to be with me," Kagome smiled as she stood,

"Ah Saphera-san. Enjoy your walk Kagome-Sama." Miroku said, as he leaned against the tree,

"I will Miroku," Kagome walked into the woods, as Saphera jumped down and landed next to her. Handing her the package,

"I got what you asked for, and you're lucky I know how to sew… no one had that nighty thing you described to me so instead I purchased a few different lacey like fabrics and made it…" Saphera said, as she watched Kagome open the package and she smiled as she saw the lacy nighty in different colors,

"I owe you one Saphera!" Kagome exclaimed, Saphera shrugged and handed her a black backpack,

"We'll talk about it later," Saphera said, as Kagome put the lacy nighty's into the black backpack, Kagome nodded,

"Thank you!" Saphera placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder,

"Go get him Miko," Saphera winked, and jumped back up into a tree, Kagome turned and started to walk back to camp.

"I will once we get to the Western Lands,"

For once Saphera was walking next to Kagome, as they talked in a strange language that only they knew, they had been walking most of the day, Saphera leaned over and said in their made up language;

"The mutt sure looks pissed… bet we're near the Western Castle,"

"I would Agree," Kagome responded in their made up language,

"What the hell are you two saying?" Inuyasha turned and growled at them, Saphera growled back and bared her fangs,

"That is none of your business Hanyou!" Saphera said in Japanese, Kagome snorted, as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, and he grumbled about _'stupid dominating Dragoness's'_ Saphera took a deep breath, and blew smoke at Inuyasha, who with his sensitive nose ended up hacking and coughing.

"Ya know… that wasn't nice…" Kagome spoke in Japanese,

"Oh? I was supposed to be nice to the annoying puppy?" Saphera joked with Kagome, who giggled, Sesshomaru smirked, yet neither of the girls knew it.

As they walked through the gates of the Western Lands, servants stood out front, and what surprised everyone, but Sesshomaru is the fact that the Great Inu Lord stood out front too! Saphera, wolf whistled,

"Behave Dragon," Came Sesshomaru's voice,

"Sorry… I like what I see…" Saphera smirked, her gaze going up and down InuTaisho's frame, she leaned closer to Kagome, speaking so low Sesshomaru couldn't hear her, "I wonder if I could Seduce him…" Kagome giggled, as she also spoke low,

"You would have no problem seducing him…" Saphera smirked, and wiggled her eyebrows, Kagome just laughed really hard, and Saphera joined in. They stopped before InuTaisho, as Saphera and Kagome continued to laugh,

"Now, what are you two ladies laughing about?" Came a deep male voice that had Saphera stilling and blushing, as she looked at Kagome, and held out her hand,

"50 bucks, says I get him before you get Sesshomaru…" Saphera whispered, Kagome put her hand into Saphera's,

"Deal!"

InuTaisho raised an eyebrow, as he watched the two girls shake hands, still waiting for an answer, Saphera just shrugged,

"Just a little joke between my sister and I,"

"Funny you two don't look like sisters," InuTaisho raised an eyebrow,

"We grew up together, so we're really close," Kagome said, as Saphera nodded,

"What she said!" Saphera smiled,

"Ah I see," InuTaisho kept his eyes on Saphera, Saphera stretched, her eyes closing, and a big yawn escaping… "Hm… Dragon, are you tired?"

"Kinda, I stay awake protecting Kagome, I'm her guardian," Saphera shrugged, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, as Saphera placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder,

"Why does the Shikon Miko need protection?"

"Because she _is _the shikon… it became part of her when she made that final wish," Saphera said, her face becoming like stone, her emotions guarded, her guardian training kicking in.

"She's safe here," Was all InuTaisho said, as Saphera relaxed, and nodded. Kagome smiled at Saphera,

"Go ahead, get some sleep," Kagome patted Saphera's hand that was resting on her shoulder, Saphera nodded,

"You call me if there is something you need," Saphera said, before she jumped up into the nearest tree, and shifted into a smaller version of her true form, a Great Dane sized black serpentine dragon, and she curled up on a tree branch, Kagome smiled, as she watched Saphera slowly fall asleep, then she looked at InuTaisho, and she saw his stunned look.

"What is it InuTaisho-Sama?"

"She is Ryukotsei's missing daughter," Kagome nodded, having known that from the beginning, InuTaisho looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "How did you know that?" Kagome rolled her eyes,

"She's like my sister, she told me," InuTaisho nodded,

"Follow me we have rooms prepared for you,"

Inuyasha snorted, then grunted when something hit him, It was Miroku's Staff, He grumbled as he rubbed the top of his head,

Kagome had everything set up in her room, the candles were ready to be lit, yet there was one more thing she was waiting for… She looked up when the door to her room slid open and Saphera snuck in, closing the door soundlessly behind her. She walked closer to Kagome and handed her two packages, no doubt Saphera had two packages containing her own items in her room…

Saphera knelt in front of Kagome, and they set up a circle, and lit five candles in the shape of a star- one at each point. They put their hands together finger pads and palms touching as they looked at each other,

"Please Lady Fate,"

"Bless us tonight,"

"So we may find our life mate,"

"And be happy,"

"To have many children,"

"To enjoy a long and peaceful life,"

"And to be cherished forever,"

Their hands glowed with a blessing from Fate, and they smiled, their prayer to Lady fate was answered, and they knew soon they would have their life-mates. Saphera Stood and Kissed the top of Kagome's head, her being 6'5" to Kagome's 5'4",

"See you in the morning, Kagome…" Saphera winked and left the room, and when to her own,

Sesshomaru looked at the note Kagome, had given her under the table at dinner, he opened it and read it,

_Dear Sesshomaru_

_Please come to my room before midnight I would like to see you, _

_ Kagome_

Kagome…

Sesshomaru stood and walked to Kagome's room wearing only his sleep hakuma, he knocked on the wooden frame of the door to Kagome's room,

"Come in," Came her soft soothing voice, Sesshomaru opened the door, and he was surprised to see Kagome had lit candles, and that she was wearing one of those short silky robe things she was fond of wearing, before bed, this one was a very light blue, and it matched the color of his hair.

"You wanted to see me Miko?" Sesshomaru stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, Kagome turned to look at him and smiled,

"I wasn't sure you would come," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow,

"Why is that?" Kagome started to fidget with the sleeve of her robe, a dark blush staining her cheeks, as she looked at her hands, "Do you plan to seduce me tonight?" Kagome's head shot up and she nodded, her blush darkening, "I have no objections…" Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome, she gasped,

Sesshomaru smirked, as he moved closer to Kagome, the training Saphera had instilled into her head, making her stand her ground, even as he –a lethal InuDaiYoukai- approached her, she reached for him and he stepped close enough that she could reach his hand, she didn't waste any time, and she closed the gap separating them. She stepped up to him with no fear, and touched his bare chest. He touched her hair, keeping his beast on a short leash, his beast begged him to let it out to show this little miko how much pleasure they could give her, yet he knew she was a virgin…

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, as she looked up into his eyes, "You don't need to be so careful, with all the battles I've been through, and the training with Saphera… I'm more than capable to handle rougher treatment," Kagome smiled impishly before she took his hand and nuzzled his palm, the way and Inu Demoness would… he growled in approval…

"Hn… Is that so…?" Sesshomaru tilted her chin up with his other hand, and looked her right in the eyes, "You are still a virgin yes?" Kagome giggled,

"Yes, but with all the training and everything… I've lost the proof that I am by everything but my scent… Saphera assured me I still smelled… Pure as she put it…" Sesshomaru buried his nose into her neck and took a deep breath, she smelled divine… like sakura blossoms, on a crisp winter breeze, and he detected no male scent within her, just the three of their companions, but those were on her skin and faint… very faint… she had bathed.

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek, and tilted her head up, he kissed her, his hands wondering across her body, pulling her closer to his own, a growl of his beast reverberated through his chest, causing her to moan into his mouth…

Kagome couldn't believe it… the blessing from Lady Fate had worked, and here she had Lord Sesshomaru kissing her, holding her tight against his body, and what a divine and godlike body was it… He pulled back as she panted, she smiled up at him, as she untied the belt holding her silk robe closed and let it slide from her shoulders, revealing one of the five lacy nighty's Saphera had made her, it was also light blue to match Sesshomaru's hair…

She blushed as Sesshomaru's eyes glowed with lust, a little pink starting to could the whites of his eyes… His beast obviously enjoyed the view as much as he was…

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, as he saw that Lacy thing around Kagome's form, it hid absolutely nothing from him… it was loose but snug… and it was also short… not that he minded… Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru looked her over in her scrap of lacey fabric…

"This Sesshomaru will not destroy this… I want to see you wear it again…" Sesshomaru picked her up and walked the short distance to the futon, and placed her down on the soft bedding. As he knelt over her, she reached up, and stroked his cheek, his eyes closed when her fingertips rubbed the markings on his cheek, they were sensitive… and only another demon would've known that… he opened his eyes as he leaned into Kagome's hand "Saphera must have told you about a demon's markings…"

"She did… she told me many things…"

Kagome wrapped one of her legs around his hip, the scent of her arousal hit him hard, and he looked down at her pussy… but it was covered with a skimpy scrap a material too… the same color as her robe and her lacy thing…

Sesshomaru's hands trailed down her sides, and to the bottom of the nighty, he lifted it, past her hips, and pulled at the strings on the thong she wore, he looked up at her as he pulled it out from under her and over his shoulder, and he lifted her hips pulling her into his lap as he growled clearly enjoying the feel of her skin and her scent… He soon had her sitting in his lap, and he pulled the nighty over her head, and tossed it over his shoulder.

He latched onto her nipple and she gasped, her hands tangled into his hair, as she arched and moaned every pull and nip on her nipple sending a jolt of lighting to her pussy… He switched to her other nipple, and she cried out as he cupped her wet pussy. He lifted his head, and growled…

"You're so wet…" Kagome nodded,

"And I'm all yours…" Kagome panted out softly…

Sesshomaru set her down on the futon once more, and he stood, he let his sleep hakuma fall to his feet, and he kicked it to the side, before he settled back on top of Kagome,

"I can't wait to be inside you…" Sesshomaru spread Kagome's legs and slowly thrust into her, he groaned while she bucked, and moaned under him… "So tight…" He whispered, as he slowly seated himself to the hilt, She clung to him her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck…

"Fuck me Sesshomaru!" Kagome yanked his head down to hers and kissed him hard on the lips, and he growled into his mouth as he kissed her back. He moved his hips pounding into her, she writhed beneath him… moaning loudly, demanding more with breathless pleas or a hard back of her hips…

Kagome felt like she was floating… as Sesshomaru fucked her hard, and fast, suddenly her body tensed, and she screamed as she came hard, she was barely aware when Sesshomaru howled as he came inside her, or when he bit her neck- marking her as his forever… her orgasm was so intense she passed out… oh but she loved it…

Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled out of Kagome, and he pulled her close to his chest, he knew her thoughts now… as he pulled the covers up over them, tucking her close to his side, as he used his Youki to put out all the candles, she had lit,

He was one happy InuDaiYoukai…

Then he heard his father's name screamed… and it was a clearly feminine scream… Looks like he wasn't the only one who had been seduced tonight….

END! Please comment!


End file.
